The Nightmare Mane Six defeated
This is how The Nightmare Mane Six defeated goes in Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six stares at the Nightmare Mane Six Sunset Shimmer: Equestria and Cybertron will never submit to your rule, Nightmare Mane Six! Grimlock: Yeah, and if you attack one of us, you attack all of us! Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: angrily You are all FOOLS! Love! Trust! Friendship! Try Power! Fear! Darkness! Shining Armor: I know you're still in there Twily, you have to fight the Nightmare Forces' control! Princess Cadence: Yeah Twilight, please, you can't go on like this! Heart looks up with tears in her eyes Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: control BBBFF? Cadence? Flurry? control That isn't gonna work! Your precious Mane Six are gone! Sweetie Belle: You can't be our friends, they would never say such awful things! Nightmare Rarity: control Sweetie Belle? control Shut up! Scootaloo: Come on, you can fight this, I mean, come on Rainbow, I'm your biggest fan! Nightmare Rainbow Dash: control Scoot? control Oh you'll be a fan alright! A fan of the eternal night! Cliffjumper: Like that'll happen! Bunny looks at Nightmare Fluttershy Nightmare Fluttershy: control Angel? control How are you fools doing this?! Applebloom: Maybe it's because you don't have complete control over them! Come on Applejack, I know you're in there. Big Mac: Eeyup! Granny Smith: We're right here! Nightmare Applejack: control Big Mac? Applebloom? Granny? control I-Impossible! Mr. Cake: Possible. Mrs. Cake: Pinkie, you know we love you. Maud Pie: Y-Yeah, I guess. cake twins look up with tears in their eyes Nightmare Pinkie Pie: control Mr. and Mrs. Cake? Maud? Cake twins? control It shouldn't matter, we'll have full control of your friends' bodies soon enough! rallies on, eventually causing the Nightmare Mane Six to get furious Nightmare Mane Six: angrily ENOUGH!!! everyone back Nightmare Applejack: Do you honestly think your pleas and kindness will be enough to bring your friends back, you're even bigger fools than we thought! Nightmare Rarity: Can't you all see! You have nothing left! We've even taken your dragon! Windblade: up Then who's that flying in the air? looks up and sees the General carrying Spike down Nightmare Flutershy: What?! How did they?! Shadowfright: facepalms That dingus. Nightmare Rainbow Dash: No matter, our man... What's-his-face has him, or should we be shaking in our horseshoes? Spike: smirks Actually, you six probably should. Take it away Jerome! General changes into a pure hearted dream force Jerome: That's right, Larry! My name is Jerome! And that's not all! that moment, a space bridge opens up, and the Autobots, Starlight, Trixie and Discord pop out with their aura Discord: SURPRISE! Shadowfright: Wha- at Jerome angrily YOU TRAITOR!!! Trixie: You should've realized that friendship is more powerful than fear will ever be! Princess Luna: to them You're all okay! Knockout: Were you expecting otherwise? Smokescreen: Yeah, who could stop us! Bulkhead: Now, show us what you've got Princess! Princess Luna: Certainly! magic swirls into Luna's horn Shadowfright: angrily You'll pay for your betrayal General! Jerome: I think otherwise. Shadowfright: What?! creates a shockwave of energy that turns the Nightmare Forces back to their normal selves Larry: happily I-I'm me! dream citizens and the Ponyville and Cybertron citizens cheer Optimus Prime: Now there's only one more problem to take care off. at the Nightmare Mane Six Bumblebee: We're only gonna ask this once! Give them back! Nightmare Mane Six: angrily NO! Discord: I knew you were gonna say that. Autobots, Discord, Starlight and Trixie activate the auras and surround the Nightmare Mane Six before blasting at them causing the six to struggle Princess Luna: her horn on the Nightmare Mane Six Your darkness cannot survive in this light. Loosen your grip on the Spirits of Harmony and let them speak! Twilight Sparkle: relieved O-Optimus, y-you and the others came for us! Rarity: relieved You didn't forget about us! Pinkie Pie: relieved Yeah, you actually remembered us! Rainbow Dash: relieved We thought you all abandoned us! Applejack: relieved That you'd forget about us if anyone new showed up! Fluttershy: relieved Thank heavens that wasn't the case! Wheeljack: Geez, these things really did a number on your brains, didn't they? Ultra Magnus: No surprise there. Applejack: worried You mean, you didn't replace us? Rarity: worried Not even with a Ill-Fashioned pony with braces?! Fluttershy: worried Cause we would've been so upset if that happened... Smokescreen: Of course not! Ratchet: Why would we do that? Rainbow Dash: worried We thought you would forget us if we stopped being the way we are... Pinkie Pie: worried We never wanted to hurt you! Twilight Sparkle: worried Yeah, we just wanted to help... Always! nightmare energy begins to take the Mane Six over again Starlight Glimmer: worried Girls! Rainbow Dash: scared Please, no! Rarity: sacred We don't want to go back! Pinkie Pie: scared It was so cold and lonely! Fluttershy: scared We weren't helping anypony! Applejack: scared WE WERE HURTING THEM! Twilight Sparkle: scared HELP! auras wear off and the nightmare energy retakes the Mane Six as everyone gets knocked back Nightmare Mane Six laugh evilily Nightmare Fluttershy: NOT EVEN YOUR OWN FRIENDS COULD RELEASE YOU FROM OUR GRASP! Nightmare Applejack: THERE IS NO POWER THAT CAN STOP US NOW! Nightmare Rarity: YOUR BODIES ARE OURS! Nightmare Rainbow Dash: ONCE WE DESTROY YOUR ALLIES, THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER! Nightmare Pinkie Pie: AND THEN BOTH EQUESTRIA AND CYBERTRON WILL BOW DOWN TO US! Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: BUT DON'T WORRY, YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED, SPIRITS OF HARMONY! Nightmare Mane Six: BUT AS THE DARKEST AND CRUELEST RULERS THE UNIVERSE HAS EVER KNOWN!!! Discord: I-I've never seen the Mane Six so scared... Bumblebee: serious Their honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, royalty and magic will never be forgotten! Optimus Prime: at the Ponyville and Cybertron citizens with the rest of the group Everyone, listen up! The Mane Six are scared they'll be forgotten! We must remember them before they're lost to the nightmare energy forever! Remember something, anything you love about them! does just that, and flashbacks from past episodes of the series begin playing Starlight Glimmer: We love you girls! Arcee: You're some of the best teammates we have! Discord: You'll always be special, Spirits of Harmony, had it not been for you I'd still be a statue. Sunset Shimmer: I'll never forget what you did for us! Nightmare Mane Six: groan as a aura starts forming around them What are you doing?! Bumblebee: It's working, keep it up! Princess Cadence: We love you! Ratchet: It's been a honor fighting alongside you! Sideswipe: You're the awesomest! Cliffjumper: We'll never forget you, not here, not ever! Nightmare Mane Six: start floating This is impossible!! Flash Sentry: You've helped save the day for us many times, and for that we'll always be thankful! Shining Armor: There are friends and family here that love you! Thorax: You're some of the best people I've ever met! Smokescreen: You always helped us when times got tough! Drift: You all taught us so much more about friendship! Princess Celestia: Indeed, and it was your heroism and bravery that reunited me with Luna! Nightmare Mane Six: as the auras swirl around them and start to get the nightmare energy out of them THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Spike: his broken fire ruby You six mean everything to us! fire ruby reforms Please come home! Nightmare Mane Six: the last of the nightmare energy is dispersed from them NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Nightmare Mane Six explode in a amazing explosion of light as they return to normal, as the nightmare energy disintergrates, the Mane Six begin to float gently back to the ground as they open their eyes The Autobots/Spike/Starlight Glimmer/Discord/Trixie/Celestia/Luna: happily GIRLS!!! Mane Six happily float back to their loved ones with tears in their eyes Twilight Sparkle: happily You did it, we're back to normal! Pinkie Pie: happily We're free, no more nightmare forces possessing our bodies! Rainbow Dash: happily How could we have been so foolish! Rarity: happily We believed their lies and let our insecurities get the better of us! Applejack: happily Us of all ponies! Fluttershy: happily Thank you for not giving up on us guys, we nearly thought we would've been forgotten for good! Spike: relieved That's one nightmare that will never come true! and Luna land with smiles Princess Luna: the Mane Six happily Mane Six: Thank you all so much for reminding us- Princess Luna: Reminding all of us- Mane Six: Reminding all of us that everypony is irreplaceable to their truest friends. Starlight Glimmer/Discord/Spike: falling happily Mane Six go on to reunite with their familes while crying cheers Category:Scenes